Naruto Second Version: Part I- The Naruto Scrolls
by AnimeKing3
Summary: Another version (my version) of the Naruto manga. In this part, Naruto must first become an official Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village, and then a journey awaits: a journey to the Land of Waves on an A-Rank Mission! With extremely powerful enemies, can Naruto possibly survive? Please review, so that I can improve my future chapters.
1. Chapter 1- Naruto Uzumaki

NARUTO ABRIDGED:

PART I-

THE NARUTO SCROLLS

**Chapter 1****: Naruto Uzumaki**

"Naruto Uzumaki of the Namikaze, Gamamoto, Uzumaki and Nara Clans!**[*1]**" Iruka shouted over the speakers. "Please proceed to Room 101 for your Ninjutsu Test!"

"All right! Third time lucky!" Naruto smiled. He had taken the graduation exam twice before. The exam happens four times a year, once every three months. On his first try, Naruto failed the Genjutsu Test, the first test of the exam, straight out. On his second try, he passed the Genjutsu Test with the Untouchable Food Jutsu, a technique that makes the opponent see their favorite food in front of them, but can't touch it (as it's an illusion), making them depressingly hungry, revealing an opening to attack. However, he failed the Taijutsu Test. This time he had passed both these tests, and now he had to take the Ninjutsu Test. Naruto walked into Room 101, where he saw his two sensei, Iruka Umino and Mizuki Hatake, waiting for him. Iruka looked down at his piece of paper, and then he looked back up at Naruto.

"Transformation Jutsu. Transform into me, not into that Sexy Jutsu of yours," he said.

Naruto nodded, placed his hands into the Dog, Boar and Ram Hand Seals, then pictured Iruka in his mind. After a few seconds, smoke appeared around him. Once it had cleared, Iruka saw a perfect image of himself. He smiled.

"Amazing, good work, Naruto," Iruka told him with a smile. "Now, show me the Clone Jutsu."

Naruto released the Transformation Jutsu, "WHAAAAAT?! THE NINJUTSU TEST HAS TWO JUTSU?!"

Iruka nodded, "Yes, it's always been that way, Naruto."

Naruto sighed. It was worth a try at least. He couldn't control his chakra well, so he used about 40% of his chakra transforming into Iruka perfectly, when he should have only really used 10%. On top of that, the Clone Jutsu was his worst technique. Naruto once again put his hands into a Ram Hand Seal, then he switched to the Snake Hand Seal and finally the Tiger Hand Seal. He focused his chakra, but due to his lack of chakra control, he could only create one clone, and it was worthless.

Iruka sighed, "Naruto Uzumaki, of the Namikaze, Gamamoto, Uzumaki and Nara Clans. YOU FAIL!"

Naruto sighed and sat down. Twenty-nine of the other students had passed. Without him, two of them would be sent back to the Academy. He hated to think what they would do to him for failing. He stood up, left the room and went back to his house to rest. Tomorrow was a day off from the Academy. He would practice his chakra training then.

Someone was knocking at Naruto's door. He stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it, he saw it was none other than his sensei Mizuki.  
"Hey Naruto, I think I can help you graduate," Mizuki told him to Naruto's joy. "You know how my mother is from the Nara Clan right? Just like your grandmother. Well, my big brother Kakashi was recently entrusted with the secrets of the Nara Clan Shadow Techniques, one of them being the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Since you have the Black Chakra of the Nara Clan within you, you should be able to master it. You're going to have to sneak into the Nara Clan Hall and steal the scroll. Here's a map of the Nara Clan's District, I took it from Kakashi's house, as he has been entrusted with a copy."

Naruto was confused, "First of all, wouldn't Kakashi notice? I mean he is an elite ninja after all, I've heard that he may be Hokage one day. Secondly, where do I take the scroll after I steal it? Also, what happens after people find out that I took the scroll, the village already hates me for my pranks!"

Mizuki explained everything, including how Kakashi was currently on a B-Rank Mission, so he won't be back for at least a few days. Naruto finally understood and accepted this mission. At midnight, he would steal the sacred scroll of the Nara Clan, written by its first leader, Shitoku Nara, and master the Shadow Clone Jutsu to show Iruka that he is worthy to become a Genin, a junior ninja.

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed. "I can't believe nobody noticed me! I better start training before Mizuki-sensei gets here, I'll be sure to impress him!"  
Naruto opened the scroll and read the first technique. He smiled. It was Shadow Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu. He started training.

After three hours of training, Iruka stepped in front of him. He glared at his student.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he said. "I knew it was you all along. Now, start explaining."

"Mizuki told me that if I took the scroll and showed you a jutsu I learnt from it, you would let me graduate!"

"Naruto, it doesn't work like that. Mizuki..." Iruka never thought that Mizuki would try something like this.

A demon wind shuriken hir Iruka on the back. Naruto looked up at the one who had hit Iruka. It was Mizuki, a traitor to the Hidden Leaf Village.

"You lied, didn't you, Mizuki?!" Naruto roared at the one he once called Sensei.

Mizuki nodded, "And you fell for it. You will never be a ninja, you pathetic little boy."

Naruto was angry, "FINE! It didn't take me too long to master this jutsu, so I derived into a couple more jutsu!"

"Show me what you can do, Naruto," Mizuki smiled. "But first, let me enlighten you with a fact."

Iruka gasped, "Mizuki, don't you dare!"

Mizuki laughed manically, "Naruto, have you heard of the tree that became a monster? No? Well, this monster was incredibly powerful, with ten powerful, lashing tails. One day, a powerful ninja known as the Sage of the Six Paths defeated the monster and split it into nine new monsters that were slightly less threatening than the original. The strongest of these monsters was a giant fox with nine tails. The fox attacked the village on October 10 in the year 387**[*2]**, the day you were born. The Fourth Hokage sealed away the fox inside of you. That's why everyone hates you, because you are the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Naruto gasped, "The Fourth Hokage... sealed the fox inside of me? I see, that explains a lot. But if you think that's going to make me join you and destroy the village, then you're dead wrong. I'm still the future Hokage of the Leaf, not some lackey of a lowlife ninja like you!"

Naruto put his hands in the Rat Hand Seal, then the Ram Seal, the Snake Seal, the Tiger Seal and finally, a unique seal needed to pull off this jutsu- the Cat Hand Seal.

"Shadow Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

One clone threw a kunai at Mizuki, but the Chunin simply leaned back and dodged it. Another clone leapt up and kicked Mizuki in the head, making him fall off of the tree branch. A clone kicked him in the stomach.

"Shadow Clone Taijutsu Technique!"

Another clone tripped Mizuki up, "Na!"

A third clone kicked him hard in the chest, "Ru!"

As Mizuki stood up, one more clone punched him in the head, "To!"

Finally, one last clone front-flip-kicked Mizuki in the head, making him fall to the ground, "Uzumaki Combo!"

Mizuki stood up, "I'm not done yet! Die, Naruto!" He threw a shuriken at each of the clones, making them disappear in a puff of smoke. "You're out of chakra, I can tell! I win, Naruto!"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm nowhere near out of chakra! Shadow Style: One Hundred Shadow Clones Jutsu!"

One hundred clones appeared out of nowhere, ready to give Mizuki a beating.

Iruka couldn't believe his eyes, "He always failed at the Clone Jutsu, a much more simple jutsu, creating illusions of oneself, but he is a master of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, a kekkei genkai technique of the Nara Clan, where one creates real-body clones of themself. A highly complicated jutsu that even Jonin find difficult to master at this level. Naruto is truly amazing."

All one hundred and one Narutos attacked Mizuki, who was frozen in fear. Mizuki ran away taking hits from the clones every second, but unfortuantely, Mizuki got away.

Iruka tried to stand up, but his wound hurt too much for him to succeed in doing this, "Naruto. I can't stand up. Do you mind taking me to the hospital? Once we're there, there's something I want to give to you."

At the hospital, Iruka told Naruto to close his eyes and hold out his hands. Naruto did this. As Iruka couldn't move, a nurse placed something into Naruto's hands.

"Now, Naruto," Iruka said in a warm voice. "Open your eyes."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at what was in his hands. It was a leaf village headband.  
Iruka smiled, "This headband was created by the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Every Hokage in history has had possession of this headband. Legend says that a legendary jutsu created by the son of the Sage of the Six Paths is sealed within this headband. Use it well, Naruto, as you graduate!"

Naruto was speechless. He had finally done it. He had graduated from the academy.  
"Iruka-sensei..." Naruto said. "THANK YOU SO MUCH, IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Meanwhile, miles away from the village, a rogue ninja sat upon a rock, in a cave. He used his kunai to draw a line through his village headband, a mark to show that he is now a rogue ninja.

"Mizuki," a voice echoed throughout the cave. "Mizuki... join me..."

"Who are you?!" Mizuki shouted.

"My name is Orochimaru," the voice replied. "Just like you, I want to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village. So, come. Bow down before me, Mizuki... I can help you destroy him... I can help you kill Naruto Uzumaki..."

**Author's Notes:**

***1 = These four clans are the clans that Naruto's grandparents are affiliated with: Namikaze, Gamamoto, Uzumaki and Nara**

***2 = Unlike the original story, this version has years. This chapter is set in April in the year 400, six months before the Chunin Exam Arc.**

**Extra: Please review to help me improve my stories! Flames will be ignored, so don't bother.**


	2. Chapter 2- Team Seven

**Chapter 2****: Team Seven**

Naruto had arrived at Room 201, in the Ninja Academy, to be put into a squad with two other students that had graduated from the academy. Twenty-seven students were there. Naruto looked over at Iruka, who smiled and shook his head. This confirmed that the two students that were "going to fail if Naruto hadn't graduated were no longer going to be sent back to the academy. Naruto sighed in relief. A member of the Nara Clan, Shikamaru, and a member of the Akimichi Clan, Choji, both walked up to Naruto.

"What're you doing here, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. "You failed the Ninjutsu Test."

Naruto smiled and replied, "Mizuki was planning to destroy the village, and I defeated him with a special jutsu I learnt recently, so Iruka-sensei let me pass. If you don't believe me, go ask him."

"Let's go ask him, Shikamaru," Choji decided. "Let's see if he really defeated Mizuki-sensei, or if he was plotting to destroy the village at all.

The two walked over to Iruka, who spoke to them for a minute and nodded. Naruto laughed manically when he saw Shikamaru and Choji's eyes widen in his direction. A girl with black hair and white eyes noticed this and shyly walked over to Naruto.

"Um... Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her, "Hmm? Oh, hey Hinata, what's up?"

"Um... I just wondered... the thing with Mizuki-sensei... is it... is it true?"

Naruto nodded and grinned, "You bet it is! And it was a piece of cake!"

Hinata smiled, "That's... good... I guess. Well done, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled, "Hehehe, thanks Hinata!"

Naruto looked to his left and saw _him_. The stinking cool, annoying douchebag Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed, "You passed, huh? Too bad... I was hoping you would leave me alone for good now that I'm a Genin, but apparently not. You have to keep tagging along."  
Naruto was angry, "Shut up, Sasuke! You're just jealous that I'm gonna be Hokage one day, and you aren't!"  
"Whatever... loser."

There was a bang from the doorway. Naruto spun around to see the result of a race between Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.  
"Yeah, Sakura wins that one too. Sorry, Ino," Naruto smiled a stupid smile when he saw them.

"Shut up, Naruto, what do you know?" Ino asked him.

"I know that Sakura won the race."

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!"

Sakura stood up and smiled at Naruto, "Thanks again, Naruto. You might not be that bad after all," She spotted Sasuke. "KYAAAAH! Sasuke! Did you miss me?"

She pushed Naruto aside and sat down next to Sasuke. This made Naruto angry. He leapt onto the table in front of Sasuke and punched him in the face.

"I WAS WRONG, YOU ARE HORRIBLE, NARUTO!" Sakura shouted when Naruto did this.  
Naruto looked at her and shrugged, "What? He was annoying me."  
"AND YOU ARE ANNOYING ME!" Sakura replied.

"That's enough!" shouted Iruka. "Lord Third Hokage will arrive any minute now, so behave. Naruto! Sit down next to Sakura! Ino, Sakura! Stop pushing! Ino, you sit behind Sakura, between Shikamaru and Choji! Shikamaru, this is not a drag, this is your briefing!"  
"Thank you Iruka," a voice was heard from the doorway.

The students spun around to see the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, standing there. The old man walked down the gangway between the two columns of benches, where the thirty new Rookie Genin sat. He sat down at Iruka's desk and put some papers there.

"Right, let's start with Team One, shall we?" he named the first six teams. "Team Seven will consist of: the best student out of the thirty here today, Sasuke Uchiha; the worst student out of the thirty here today, Naruto Uzumaki; and finally, the student precisely in the middle, Sakura Haruno."

All three of them had their heads on the desk.

'Why on earth do I have to be in the same team as Sasuke?' Naruto thought.

'Dammit, I have to be in the same team as Naruto, don't I? Damn you old man...' thought Sakura.

'Both of them are annoying... this is going to be a long and hard career...' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Team Eight shall consist of: the number two student here, Shino Aburame; the number two WORST student here, Kiba Inuzuka; and the student directly below the middle-student, Hinata Hyuga," Hiruzen then named Team Nine. "The final team is Team Ten, consisting of: the number four student here, Shikamaru Nara; the fourth worst student here, Choji Akimichi; and the student two ranks above the middle-student, Ino Yamanaka. That will be all, please wait here until your Jonin supervisor arrives."

After a while, only Teams Seven, Eight and Ten were left, waiting for their new Sensei. The door opened to reveal a man with black hair walk into the room. He nodded a greeting to Sasuke, showing that they know each other.

"Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka," the man called out. "I will be your Jonin Sensei. The name's Obito. Obito Uchiha. Please follow me to the Uchiha Clan District, where I will assess your abilities."

Team Ten stood up and followed their new Sensei, Obito, out of Room 201. Then, a brown haired woman entered the room. Naruto hoped she would be his Sensei, because he didn't want to wait much longer.

"Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga," she called out to Naruto's displeasure. "I am Rin Nohara, your new Jonin Sensei. Please, follow me."

Team Eight walked out of the room, following Rin. Naruto was getting angry. Very angry.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THIS IDIOT?!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

Five hours passed and Team Seven's Jonin Sensei hadn't arrived yet. Naruto had had enough. He grabbed a stool and a board rubber and opened the door halfway. He then placed the board rubber in the corner of the doorway and pulled the door in so that the rubber would stay. Then, he oiled the floor to make it slippery.

"Naruto, what are you doing, you idiot?" Sakura asked him.

"This guy is a Jonin, an elite shinobi, he won't fall for that like Iruka did," Sasuke added.

They heard footsteps coming down from the other end of the hallway. The door opened and a grey-haired man stepped through it, getting hit by the rubber and slipping on the oil.

Naruto burst out laughing, "You even fell for the rubber, the most obvious decoy in the world! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke and Sakura were both surprised. They didn't know if this guy was really a Jonin.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," he said as he stood up. "My name is Kakashi Hatake and I will be your Jonin Sensei. Please follow me to Training Ground Seven, where I will assess your abilities."

"Kakashi... Hatake...?" Naruto asked, speechless. "You're _the_ Kakashi Hatake that is a candidate to become the Fifth Hokage? You're Mizuki's older brother?"

Kakashi nodded, "I'm ashamed to hear of what my brother was up to. Naruto, do you still have my map of the Nara Clan District?"

Naruto nodded and got it out of his pocket, "Here."

Kakashi took it and nodded a thanks, "Now, let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3- Kakashi's Test

**Chapter 3****: Kakashi's Test**

Team Seven stood in front of their Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, who was giving them a quick briefing.

"Before we begin the final test, let's get to know each other. I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake of the Hatake, Sarutobi, Nara and Inuzuka Clans; I'm 26 years old; I like seeing the faces of people I'm supposed to meet when I turn up late; I dislike turning up within three hours of when I was supposed to meet someone; and my dream for the future... I honestly don't really have one. Sasuke, you go next," Team Seven was annoyed by how much Kakashi enjoyed turning up late, much to Kakashi's amusement.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha, Hebimura, Nara and Hagoromo Clans," Sasuke began. "I'm 12 years old. I don't really like anything at all, but I dislike a lot of things. And this, this isn't a dream, it's the future. I am going to kill a certain someone."

"I see," Kakashi replied. He knew who this certain someone was. The man who had killed Sasuke's parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. "Well, Naruto, you're up next."

"Hell yeah! The name's Naruto Uzumaki of the Namikaze, Gamamoto, Uzumaki and Nara Clans, remember it!" Naruto grinned stupidly. "I'm... I think I'm 12. I don't really keep count," He spent a minute counting on his fingers. "Yeah! I'm 12 years old; I like ramen! I like ramen a lot! What I dislike... there are two things I dislike. First off: Sasuke. And secondly, a certain thing inside of me! And-"

"Hold on, Naruto," Sakura interrupted. "I don't like you very much, but we are a team now, so mind telling us what this _thing_ inside of you is?"

"Err... Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded. Naruto looked at both Sasuke and Sakura and sighed. "Well, all right then. But don't be too surprised, it makes me a little edgy. I am... the place... where the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine Tailed Fox into when it attacked the day I was born."

Sasuke and Sakura both gasped. This made Naruto droop his head.

"What did I tell you?! Don't be too surprised!"

Sakura got angry, "HOW CAN WE NOT BE SURPRISED ABOUT THAT?!"

"Calm down Sakura," Kakashi sighed. "Naruto. Your dream for the future?"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto immediately sprung up. "My dream for the future is to be the greatest Hokage the village has ever known! Even greater than the Fourth Hokage!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Hahaha. Well, it is my job to help you on your way. Naruto, I would suggest successfully completing as many missions as possible. This will make you legible for the Chunin Exams. Sasuke, that will be your first step too. If you want to kill _him_ you need to join the Anbu. Sakura, tell us about yourself."

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno of the Haruno, Yamanaka, Senju and Namekuji Clans; I'm also 12 years old; I like... well... you know... a certain guy..." Sakura giggled and glanced over at Sasuke. "I dislike... Naruto," Naruto drooped his head again. "And finally... my dream for the future... is that certain guy. KYAAAAAH!"

"Yeah..." Kakashi began. "I'm not sure how to help you on that one..." He scratched his head. "Well anyway, let's begin the final test. The graduation exam was merely a preliminary, this is the true test to see of you are worthy of being called Genin. This test was invented by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. He passed this test down to the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who passed it down to the Sannin, the three legendary ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. Jiraiya Gamamoto, a member of the Sannin, passed it down to his student, the Fourth Hokage. As the Fourth Hokage was my Sensei, it was him who passed it down to me. And now, I'm passing this test down to you guys."

"But Kakashi-sensei, what is this test?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi took two bells out of this pocket. "All of you must take a bell from me. The one who doesn't manage to take a bell will be tied to that log over there, will not get any lunch, and will be sent back to the academy."

"Kakashi-sensei, were you tied to the stump when you became Genin?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "No. I believe you have come across Obito Uchiha before, yes?" he paused to let the three of them nod. "He was in my team when I was a Genin. It was him who was tied to the stump. I will let you in on a secret, if you are tied to the stump, there is still a way to become Genin. Remember that. Now, let's begin the final test in the Genin Exams."

Sasuke and Sakura were hidden among the trees. Kakashi, an elite ninja, didn't even know where they were. Naruto, however, was standing right in front of the Jonin.

"Why aren't you hiding like the others, Naruto?" Kakashi asked him.

"Cos I don't need to!" Naruto replied with a stupid grin. "I'm gonna take that bell right now!"

Kakashi opened his book and started reading, "Go for it."

Naruto ran up to Kakashi and tried to grab a bell, but with one hand free, Kakashi grabbed Naruto and threw him into the water.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Ten Narutos leapt out of the water, grinning.

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu," Kakashi observed, "I should've known."

One clone grabbed Kakashi's arm and kicked the book out of his hand. Kakashi threw this clone away and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Another clone then kicked Kakashi in his sensitive parts.

"Na!" this clone shouted.

A third clone kicked Kakashi in the back as he was recoiling from the nutshot, "Ru!"

One more clone kicked the downed Kakashi in the head, "To!"

As Kakashi stood up, a fifth clone burst out from under the ground and punched him in the chin, knocking the elite ninja backwards, "Uzumaki Combo!"

As Kakashi fell back, a final clone appeared from behind the Jonin and took one of the bells. Kakashi realised this and decided that playtime was over.

"I underestimated you Naruto, but until you get that bell to your real body, you haven't passed," Kakashi started focusing Lightning Chakra into his right hand. "You aren't quite worthy for a Lightning Blade, but I can certainly give these clones of yours a taste of my Chidori."

Kakashi charged into each clone, punching every one in the stomach with his Chidori, every clone disappearing in a puff of smoke as soon as they were hit. He turned around to see that the clone with the bell was getting away quickly.

"Oh no you don't," Kakashi said as he chased after this clone. He was careless, he thought Naruto wasn't strong enough to take a bell, even if there were ten of him. If he had known, he would have used the Substitution Jutsu, or tricked him by making him attack a Shadow Clone of Kakashi's.

In this distraction, he tripped on a wire trap Naruto had set up and fell to the ground.

'This kid is making me lose my cool,' Kakashi thought, 'I need to calm down and find him before his real body gets hold of a bell.'

"I know what you're thinking, Kakashi-sensei," a familiar voice said behind him. "And it's too late. You're too late. I HAVE A BELL, SUCKER!"

Kakashi turned around to see Naruto holding a bell, "Is that your real body Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and created a one-handed hand seal, "If I did this seal as a clone, I'd be gone in a puff of smoke, right?"

Kakashi nodded and replied, "Yes. I underestimated you, Naruto Uzumaki. You pass. Go to Ichiraku Ramen and give them this card. Teuchi told me that if I ever pass a student, give him or her this and they would get a free meal, no matter what it would normally cost."

Naruto's eyes made it look like he was holding solid gold in his hand, "Kakashi-sensei... YOU'RE AWESOME!"

In a nearby tree, Sakura had figured the test out. Naruto had gotten a bell due to amazing teamwork with his shadow clones (which she still couldn't believe) so she needed teamwork to get hold of a bell. Sasuke. She needed to find Sasuke.

"Sakura," she heard Sasuke whisper behind her. "I know you've figured it out. We need to work together."

Sakura turned around, "Yeah, so what's the plan?"

Sasuke smiled, "I memorised Naruto's hand seals and have been practicing them by the stumps. I'm also a member of the Nara Clan, so I can potentially use the Shadow Clone Jutsu. And guess what?"

"What?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke chuckled under his breath and replied, "I've mastered Shadow Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu."


End file.
